The present invention relates to a magnetic pick-up detector arrangement for dynamically sensing crankshaft angular position in an internal combustion engine. The system senses a single top dead center or other angular reference position for each revolution, and senses numerous other equiangularly-spaced positions during each revolution. The system arose during development efforts relating to microprocessor based ignition timing and like control systems for marine engines.